Game Commands
There are several commands that can be used in the game; some of them perform actions that can also be done through other parts of the user interface. All commans are typed in the normal chat input box, and start with a "/" /me msg Explanation: sends a message to active channel with different format and color with your name. Example: type: /me loves Inquisition (name of typer: Anpu) result: (*)Anpu loves Inquisition /chat name Explanation:'' sends a private chat request to a player. '' Example: type: /chat Anpu result: it will be sent private chat invitation to player Anpu /ignore_chat Explanation: ignores all chat requests. /accept_chat Explanation:'' cancels the ignore_chat command. '' /buddy name Explanation:'' adds a player to your friend list. '' Example: type: /buddy Anpu result: Anpu is added into your friends list. /Pet_name Explanation:'' changes your pets name. '' Example: type: /pet_name cymore result: your pet will be named cymore. /remove name Explanation:'' removes a player from your friend's list. '' Example: type: /remove Anpu result: Anpu will be removed from your friends list. /list Explanation:'' shows all your currently connected friends. '' Example: type: /list result: Anpu is online! Malich is online! (Anpu, Galynn and Malich are on your friends list) /ignore name Explanation:'' ignores the selected user. Additionally, all trade requests from the user will be blocked. '' Example: type: /ignore Anpu result: you wont see his/hers messages on any channel, receive chat invites nor receive trade requests. /unignore name Explanation: cancels the /ignore command. Example: type: /unignore Anpu result: you will see all Anpu's messages on all channels and you can also receive chat invitation from him. /party name Explanation:'' sends party invitation to player to join your party. '' Example: type: /party Anpu result: Anpu will receive party invitation, he can accept or reject it. *yourtext Explanation: sends message to party window in whatever active window you typed it in. Example: type: *Lets kill this dwarf result: Lets kill this dwarf /ignore_party Explanation:'' ignores all party invitations. '' /accept_party Explanation:'' cancels /ignore_party command. '' .yourtext Explanation: sends message to clan window in whatever active window you typed it in. Example: type: .Hello clan! result: Hello clan! /ignore_clan Explanation: ignores all clan invitations. /accept_clan Explanation:'' cancel /ignore_clan command. '' /leave Explanation:'' closes active chat window. '' Example: type: /leave (in chat window with Anpu) result: chat window with Anpu will be closed /trade name Explanation: sends designated player a Trade Request. /ignore_trade Explanation: ignores all trade requests. /accept_trade Explanation: enables trade requests. /reset_powers Explanation: resets all your spells and spell points, so you can reassign them. Example: type: /reset_powers result: after 55 seconds, your Spell book will be empty. /unlock_powers Explanation: Unlocks stuck or bugged powers. Example: type: /unlock_powers result: Though rare, sometimes powers may get stuck or bugged. Most of the times it can be solved with this command. /train Explanation: Only available on the test server. Brings up the training window normally only available at the character's class trainer. Example: type: /train /dance Explanation: your character starts dancing. /wave Explanation: your character waves friendly. /kiss Explanation: your character throws a blowkiss to the selected target. External links Inquisition FAQ Category:User interface